


The Red Rose Man

by differentsizesofinfinity



Series: Criminal Mnds FIcs [11]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 11:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1508123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/differentsizesofinfinity/pseuds/differentsizesofinfinity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He came in twice a year, but never spoke a word.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Red Rose Man

The Red Rose Man

Prompt: Twelve Red Roses  
Fandom: Criminal Minds  
Characters: Spencer Reid, Derek Morgan, Penelope Garcia  
Pairing:Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid  
Summary: The Red Rose Man came in twice a year, but never said a word to me.

He never says anything, that man who comes in twice a year. Only twice, though, no more, and no less, for as long as I've been working here. He always buys a single red rose, and is always in tears by the time he leaves.

I've known him for six years, sold him twelve red roses, and yet never spoken anything more than the few words required to complete the transaction to him. He's never said a single word to me, either, but not in the I'm-better-than-you way that some people ignore me, but in a way that seems like if he talked any he would begin to bawl.

Every time I see him I wonder who he lost, who could tear him apart the way that this person does. Once, a blonde woman dressed head-to-toe in black came in with him, bought a white rose, and asked for the card to be addressed "Happy Birthday, Pretty Boy". Other than that, though, he's always been alone.

Six years, twelve red roses, not a word exchanged and I still feel so sorry for the Red Rose Man.

AN:

In case any body didn't figure this out:

A: it's from the POV of a woman working at a flower shop.

B: The "Red Rose Man" is Morgan.

C: The person he lost was Reid.

D: The blonde woman with him was Garcia.


End file.
